Hermione finds Ron's basilisk in his very own Chamber of Secrets
by HPsmuttt
Summary: Its the great war of the wizarding world, Ron and Hermione are meant to be getting basilisk fangs to destroy the horcrux, what will they get up to instead?


There they stood. At the entrance to the chamber of secrets, their eyes searching for the remains of the dead basilisk so they could take its fangs to destroy the final horcrux when Harry finally found it.

"There!" Hermione shouted and she jogged over to the dead basilisk, pulling Ron along by the hand. She let go of him and began to collect as many fangs as she could carry.

"Hermione?" she heard Ron ask tentatively behind her,

"hmm?" she replied, turning round to see him look up quickly from her ass.

"I was thinking, there's gonna be a war on tonight and I want to tell you this before its too late."

She dropped the basilisk fangs and gave him her full, undivided attention. Was this really happening? Was he really about to say what she'd craved for him to say to her for years?

"Hermione… I… I… I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same, I've been an ass to you for years-"

Hermione cut him off quickly by striding over to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him on the lips. He responded almost immediately, he fisted one hand into her hair and tilted her chin up towards him with the other. Slowly, sensually, he ran his tongue over her lower lip and felt her quiver beneath him. He did it again but a little harder and a small moan escaped her lips. He wasn't sure how she'd react but, tentatively, he gently bit her bottom lip but she responded with such passion he was encouraged. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs round his waist and before long, their tongues were in each others mouths and they were snogging furiously, necks twisting this way and that. He carried her over to the middle of the chamber and they sat down, so she was on his lap, still attached at the lips. There was no time to waste now, she stopped kissing him and took off her shirt and bra and let her boobs free. Ron immediately began to kiss them, lick them, suck them, tweak and gently bite her nipples. Her moans of ecstasy encouraged him so he slipped his hand down her jeans, down her knickers and inside of her. She shuddered and writhed in pleasure and her moans became louder and more rasping. This encouraged him further, he began to bite her nipples harder and began to tease her clit, flicking and squeezing it, bringing her to that wonderful place half way between pleasure and pain. He brought her almost to the brink before he stopped, pulled her to the ground, pulled off brought out his pants and boxers and freed his huge dark erection. She sat up and, very gently, scratched his balls and then up and down his shaft. He began breathing heavily and small moans escaped his lips. She looked him in the eyes then, seductively, crouched down and teased the tip of his cock, flicking with her tongue. He began to writhe and quiver in pleasure. She then licked it up and down, and agonisingly slowly, put her mouth around it and began sucking it. He gasped and moaned and tangled his fingers into her hair, pushing her head down to take all of it, nearly more than she could take. She began moaning with the effort of taking it all and scraped her teeth up and down his cock. He started squirting pre-cum into her mouth. Breathlessly, she sat up and kissed him, letting him taste his own goodness. He laid her down and pinned her hands above her head. He straddled her waist and began to trace his cock down her neck, her boobs, and began to pump it in and out of her boobs, making her quiver with pleasure and longing. He traced it down her stomach, to her pubic bone and she shuddered with want. He teased her, just touching her clit with it and positioning it at her entrance.

"Ron?"

He kept silent, he wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me," she whispered, still he said nothing, he wanted more.

"Fuck me!" she moaned with desire, that's what he wanted. With painful slowness, he pushed his cock into her and pulled it back out again, hearing her gasp and moan in delight. He did it again, feeling her walls squeeze against him and her hips moving with him. He picked up the pace and fierceness, pounding her again and again, getting faster, getting harder. Still not releasing her arms, he bit roughly on her nipples, making her shriek in ecstasy. She came seven times before he did, and when he did, they both came together. The pace picked up, both their hips bucking into each other as he pounded her.

"Oh… ohh… oohhhhh… OH RON! Fuck yes! Oh fuck me harder! Harder! Harder! Fucking harder- YES!"

"Oh my god…" he groaned as he came closer.

"Say my name," she whispered just before they came.

"Oh Hermione, oh fuck… OH!" He felt her walls convulsing against his cock.

"Ohhh!" They both gasped as they came. Ron released into her, not wanting a single drop to spill. Her back arched with the relief the eighth orgasm bought and he pulled out of her and tried to catch his breath.


End file.
